


Our Interview

by amorshownu



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Super Soft, hopefully cute, i hate myself lol, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: Donghun serenades Junhee on the street.





	Our Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to Eric Nam’s Interview. This is short and simple but i hope it makes you smile 
> 
> Unbeta’d so all mistakes and typos are mine.

Seoul in September was a sight to see. The rainy weather was clearing and people were finally venturing outside clad in jackets. Early evenings around the cineplex were a good place to busk since the place always gathered a crowd on the weekends. Donghun set up by a bench, smiling at curious people and tuned his guitar. He started with John Legend’s All of Me then took requests from the small crowd that’d gather around him. “Could you sing Beautiful by Crush?” A high schooler asked.

“Sure!” The male told her before clearing his throat. 

Junhee sniffed burying his nose into the soft, red scarf around his neck. It wasn’t that cold out but he was recovering from a cold and wasn’t planning to get sick again. A small crowd outside the cineplex caught his attention and he smiled when he noticed a busker in the middle of it. The guy had a gorgeous voice and whenever he accepted a request it was with a gorgeous smile. A girl Junhee couldn’t see requested Beautiful and he truly was looking forward to it because Goblin was one of his favorite dramas. Plus he wanted to see how the mystery singer with bright red hair would do.

The guy didn't disappoint. His delivery was effortless, emotional and passionate. Junhee whistled loudly clapping along with the crowd. Donghun’s eyes landed on him and he smiled widely before diving into his next song.

Smiling mischievously at the handsome stranger Donghun got an idea. This was probably his last song of the night so he decided to take a risk. 

“ _Hey_ **_boy_ ** _, hello._ _How are you feeling today?_ _I'm glad to_ _see you like this.”_ Donghun sang coming to stand right in front of Junhee. “What-?” Junhee questioned, eyes widened comically making Donghun smile.

_“First, take a seat and make yourself comfortable_   
_Sit back girl relax_ **_boy_ **   
_No need to be nervous_   
_If you are with me. So let’s start._ ” Donghun stopped strumming for a moment as he grabbed a blushing Junhee’s hand and led him to the bench. By now, Junhee was smiling widely, his eyes shining like stars.

  
“ _So what's your name_ **_boy_ **   
_I want to know more (About you)_   
_Even though I look comfortable,_ _  
_ I actually practiced a lot.” Donghun laughed softly as Junhee chuckled at the chorus. Around them people were cooing and recording the spontaneous moment.

_“You look so fine_ **_boy_ **   
_You know it_   
_Even though I look comfortable, I actually like you_.” Donghun winked after singing the first line and Junhee laughed throwing his head back mesmerized by the singer’s candor.

  
“ _Let's start the interview_   
_Hey_ **_boy_ ** _, there are_   
_lots of things that I would like to ask_   
_Actually I'm curious about everything about you_.” Despite the growing crowd, the two were lost in each other’s eyes.

  
“ _Let's see each others eyes first_   
_Oh gosh_ **_boy_ ** _, so beautiful_   
_There's no word to describe_   
_What should I do? Your smile is so beautiful_.” Donghun kneeled in front of Junhee as he sang the first line and everyone gasped as he looked into a shocked Junhee’s eyes with a bright smile. With another wink, he stood and finished the song earning a lot of applause from the crowd.

“Thank you, guys! Hope you had fun, check out my Instagram and Twitter @SingerHun!” He took a bow and walk towards Junhee with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that…”

“It was cute!” The dark haired male replied with a smile. “Hopefully someone uploads it and you get castes or something.” Junhee stood up, smiling at the male.

“I’ll definitely have you to thank for my rise to stardom then. I’m Donghun.”

Junhee laughed softly, shaking the other’s hand. “I’m Jun. Also, you probably hear this all the time but you have an amazing voice.”

“Thanks! Hey, you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?” Donghun asked hopeful.

“Uh, sure. We could go there since they have a small cafe on the first floor.” Junhee suggested, pointing at the cineplex .

“Sounds good! I’ll buy since i owe you my rise to fame.” Donghun joked, making Junhee laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt: dreamerjeno


End file.
